This invention relates to a wide screen liquid crystal display panel.
It is self-evident that the screen size of a single liquid crystal display cell is limited. It is difficult from a technical point of view to build up a wide screen by means of a single cell structure. One approach to overcome this problem is to use a plurality of individual and discrete liquid crystal cells and hold a top plate 1 and a bottom plate 2 in disalignment in a horizontal direction as suggested in FIG. 1. This approach, however, has the disadvantage that a non-display section including connectors 5 disposed between electrode terminals and sealants (not shown) disposed between the plates 1 and 2 a relatively wide area as compared with a display section 4 and a high density display pattern is not possible. Futhermore, electric connections between the electrode terminals are unstable and unreliable.